


Knowledge That Binds And Breaks

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: @magicalmonsterhero asked;(Take your time, especially if you have RL stuff.Also, just to be clear: =/= means do[es] not equal.)-“But you’re the only family we’ve ever known, Papa Joey!” Bendy wailed as he reverted to his proper form. “Please don’t make us leave!”“I wish you could stay,” Joey said, kneeling down to hug him. “But I’m not going to be around much longer.” He gave the demon a warm smile. “You can trust Henry.”(Toons & monsters =/= humans)





	Knowledge That Binds And Breaks

Have you ever, at some point in life, had to explain something? Something difficult and most assuredly, something that will not only break you but the ones you love around you too?  
What do you do with that knowledge?  
You could try and keep it hidden. Avoiding the subject at all costs, no complaints made and certainly no tears to be shed. Especially in their presence.  
You could mention it, subtly, hoping that someone might understand the gravity of the situation and support your guilt laden requests.  
You could keep them occupied. If the subject were to arise, if they saw some semblance of the pain you tried to hide, you could draw their attentions elsewhere. Draw a picture for me, you might ask, to have the crease of their brow flow from their face and instead joy be replaced. Play me a tune that I taught you, as the rhythm starts out sloppy but grows elegant, your guidance his most treasured gift. Sing me a song, so that our show might go on and so that you might have a chance to forget your worries.   
You can laugh and shout and grunt and cheer but most of all, never show your fear. Never let them think you can’t win this fight. Even though you see that nasty bit of knowledge slink past unfazed eyes, never let them down.   
So how do you tell them?  
Those beloved children of yours?   
When trying to explain the situation at hand and receiving those big black orbs filled with confusion.   
They were his pride and his joy and his very reason for living, the toons often getting into mischief and causing havoc within the studio. The youngest (technically oldest but acted more child like than the other two) always switching up his form, comically that of an anvil when you manage to round them up.   
God, how do you even begin this train wreck of ride to begin with?  
Deep breathes taken you utter “there’s something important I need to tell you” two sets of understanding gazes meeting yours and a set of bright ones. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to stay with me for much longer” you begin, noticing Bendy’s bright eyes losing their shine and taking on a more hesitant feature, “so I’m sending you off to live with Henry, you remember him, right?” your heart is beating heavily and you earn a nod from Boris, whereas Alice folds her arms and stares at the floor.   
“w-what do you mean?” Bendy squeaks out.  
You sigh heavily “it means we won’t be seeing each other for a long time” it crushes your soul to see the fear wash over him like a wave.  
“But you’re the only family we’ve ever known, papa Joey!” Bendy wails as he reverts to his proper form. “please don’t make us leave!”  
“I wish you could stay”, you say, throat clamping as you kneel down to hug him. “but I’m not going to be around much longer.” you give the demon a warm smile. “you can trust Henry”  
“I don’t want you to go!” Bendy lets out a whimper, burying his head further into your shirt and clutching at your sides. You rub his back in smooth motions, trying to soothe the hurt in him. You know it won’t be enough.   
“it’s going to be ok, I promise” you try, your voice trembling as Boris kneels beside you to rest his head on your shoulder.  
“HOW IS IT GOING TO BE OK!?” Alice shrieks, your heart clenching at the tears that stream down her face, “HOW DO WE KNOW ITS GOING TO BE OK WHEN YOU WONT-WHEN YOU-“her voice breaks as more tears slide quickly down her face, hands rubbing furiously at the wetness.   
How do you make this better?  
“shhh, shhh, come here” you urge her. She launches from her spot to cling her arms about your neck, holding fast. “I promise, here and now, that everything is going to be ok, I promise” you wrap one arm around her, petting her hair.  
You sit there, in a dimly lit hall of the studio, hugging your children and humming a soft tune and telling them about all the adventures they’re going to have with Henry. You tell them about the new house they’ll be going to, how excellent Henry’s cooking is but to stay very far away from any sweet treats he bakes. It earns you a few watery chuckles but it lights your heart with hope nonetheless.  
You tell them you’ll visit too, every chance you get. You tell them you’ll bring sweets and gifts to which Bendy perks up a little, demanding liquorice as compensation for you abandoning him.  
You tell him you’ll bring him a boat load of the stuff.  
Boris begs you not too, he doesn’t think he can handle a hyped up Bendy.  
You all talk about decisions to be made and stories about Henry and his wife. You tell them a little about your trip and they mostly seem to understand.   
So yes, there are things in life that are difficult to say and even harder to convey but the support, understanding and love is always, always worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> if ya liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!  
> seeya in the next one!


End file.
